


If you don't tell, it didn't happen

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sad Alec Lightwood, Self-Harm, magnus is jelouse, magnus is pissed, maryse is a bitch, robert is a dick, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: Read the tags----TRIGGER: DONT READ IF YOUR TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM OR HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE>><<When Magnus notices a bruise on alecs neck he is upset thinking his boyfriend cheated but then he realizes that their arent just bruises on his neck but he had more bruises on his face and body than usual. When he confronts Alec about it Alec says 'It was training'.But Magnus knows that it is something else.When Magnus asks Maryse about it and Maryse gets very defensive he knows something is wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus P.O.V.

Alec was washing dishes after dinner.  
He was talking about some idea he had to reunite the downworld.  
But I wasn't paying attention to that I was paying attention to the massive bruise on the side of his neck.  
'Alec' I snap angrily.  
'Yes?' Alec says gently.  
'What is on your neck?' I say  
'Whats on my..' He stops talking and looks at me.  
Then he giggles 'Magnus I got hit training everything is fine I would never cheat on you' Alec walks up to me and kisses me.  
I wrap my arms around his stomach and squeeze gently.'OUCH!!!!' Alec yelps.  
'What the hell, pull up your shirt' I say trying to tug. Alec steps back and says 'im fine' as he goes back to washing the dishes.  
'Alec what the hell let me see.' I say demandingly.  
I start to grab at his shirt, and he says a little too loud 'By the angel just leave it'. I turn around and walk away from him. 'Wait please I'm sorry.' Alec pleads but I keep walking.

When I get to the room I shut the door and snap my fingers until I'm only in my boxers.

I lay down and let silent tears fall. I hear Alec come in and I feel his weight dent the bed. He wraps his arms around me and says 'Hey talk to me I know you're awake.

' I sniffle and wipe my tears, I turn over and look at him he looks at me while rubbing his hand down my face. I'm surprised because I can see that he is starting to cry. 'I I I am so sorry I'm just so stressed and i.' Alec starts to cry not the pretty cry the hard sob cry. 'Hey wow calm down hey whats wrong.' I say trying to make him calm down. 'Magnus can you just hold me and tell me its ok' Alec says still crying. 'Of course darling.' I say as he rests his head on my chest and starts to fall asleep. I am kept awake by the fact that Alec just cried which I have never seen him do before.

When I wake up Alec is already off to the institute. I get up and get in the shower which felt empty without Alec's company. I am still in such shook because of last night.

Alec P.O.V  
When I woke up I left before Magnus woke up. letting him see me like that was humiliating.

I am shooting arrows when. FUCK, my dad walks into the training room.

'Alec come train with me' He demands.

'Yes, father' is all I can cough up. I walk over and my father punches me in the face.

This isn't training this is torture. I fall over.He grabs me by the hair and I wench. 'Don't take it like some faggot get up and be a man.' He spits.

I stand up and try to punch him he grabs my head down to meet his right knee. When they collide I yell out.

'I'm disappointed in you, son, by the angel look at your self you're pathetic.' he says as he walks away I stand up and look in the mirror. My nose is bleeding bad. I take off my shirt and hold it over my nose. I walk to my room and peel off my clothes. I get my razor and cut along my side DISAPPOINTMENT.

Next to it is IDIOT FAGGOT FAGGOT and Girl. I get in the shower and settle in the extasy of the pain but it is soon taken over by the new name DISAPOINTMENT.


	2. Ummm no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus asks Maryse  
>  about the bruises.

Alec POV  
When I got out of the shower the cuts were deep red and puffy  
The others have scabbed and the bruises from my father have turned light purple and even yellow in some areas.  
I get dressed in black jeans and a gray and black shirt. I leave the bruises there as a reminder and now I'm going to patrol with Izzy.

 

Magnus POV  
I walk into the institute and hope that Alec isn't here  
I walk into the ops center and Maryse Lightwood is looking at a screen."Maryse" I utter.  
She turns and looks at me."Yes warlock"  
I return the same nasty look she is giving me  
"Um, I have a question about... Alec, he has a lot of bruises and he says that they are from training but... " "Shadowhunters train and shadowhunters get hurt sometimes maybe if he were more of a man he wouldn't run to his friends about it" Maryse spits. "needing help doesn't make you weak"my tone intensifies "your weak when you don't know that you need help"


	3. Even in My Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus and Alec makeup they watch movies and go to sleep. When Magnus wakes up before Alec, he has a cut on his side. Magnus lifts up his shirt to heal the cut then realizes how bad it really is.

Magnus POV

I got home from the institute and decided to make dinner, well with magic of course. 

I Hear the door open and Alec walked into the kitchen.I turn around surprised.'Sweet Lilith what happened to your beautiful face' I say grabbing his chin to pull it towards me. 'Its fine I went on patrol with Izzy and she distracted me while we were attacked..but its fine I'm home and safe.' alec says smiling at the end.

'I can heal you if you want' I say willingly 

'No I'm fine its fine"Alec says 

We kiss very gently because I don't want to hurt his lips. 'I made dinner.' 

'You made dinner?'He looks at me suspiciously

'I may or may not have transported some food from chile.'I tease. Alec laughs and starts to eat.

When we are done we go to the room to watch a movie.We decide halfway through that we are to tired to finish it.

 

 

When we got to the room Alec fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I notice a deep cut on the side of his hip. I am about to heal it when I realize that the scratch spells something out. I lift his shirt a little to see FAGGOT carved across his side. I immediately start to heal his stomach. 'I'll fix this, my love, I promise.' I whisper and realize the silent tears that started to fall. 

I'm kept awake by my thoughts. How exactly do I tell him that I saw the words? WIll he notice that I healed them? Will the scares be healed physically.Emotionally. 

I fall asleep clutching his shirt and putting my head on his shoulder.

 

 


	4. Intentions and actions are completely different things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec opens up to Magnus, but Magnus still thinks he is hiding somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some SMUT so enjoy. (SEXY)

Alec P.O.V

  


When I wake up I realize I am in bed alone. I sit up and dangle my legs off the side of the bed.

  


I walk towards the kitchen and notice Magnus is sitting on a stool spaced out. ‘What are you staring at psycho’ I say as I kiss him on the neck then cheek.Magnus huffs out a quiet ‘Nothing my love’. I walk over and start the coffee machine.

  


’ Do you have anything to do today?” I say walking back over to him. He looks at me and frowns.’Magnus whats wrong’ I grab his hands. 

  


Magnus P.O.V

I think to myself if Alec finds out I know about the cuts then he will be mad or sad or both. So maybe if I don’t tell him then he will just find out on his own. I stare down at his hands that have tangled their way around mine. 

  


I smile ‘Nothing is wrong my love’ I say as I kiss him. The kiss gets heated and I back him up onto the couch. I straddle him. He moans as I grind down and .. . of course. We are interrupted by a knock at the door. ‘Go get it I'll grab your coffee.’ I whisper.

  


He stands up and straightens his shirt and walks towards the door. I hear mumbled voices as I get his coffee ready.

Alec P.O.V.

I walk towards the door and take slow breaths as I try to calm down. I open the door and am greeted with a very dirty Jace who is covered in dirt.

‘What did you do?’ I say laughing. ‘Don’t ask, I need a shower.’ He says walking towards the bathroom in the guest room. I walk towards Magnus and his lips attacked my neck. 

  


‘Umm...we uh have to... to wait...Jace is fuc..k..taking a shower.’ I say trying to hold in the moans. ‘Ok, then we will wait’. I went to kiss him again but he shoved the coffee in my face. Jace comes out of the bathroom in only a towel.’Jace put some clothes on please no one wants to see any of ….that.’ Magnus says pointing to Jace's abs as he said ‘That’.

  


I laugh as Jace walks back to the bathroom.I am glad that Jace is gonna leave because then Magnus and I will have some much needed alone time. 

The thought crosses my mind as I remember that I have cuts and bruises on my body which means I can't take off my shirt which I know Magnus won’t like.I guess I'll have to refuse Magnus

  


Magnus P.O.V

When Jace leaves I assume Alec will jump my bones but he is oddly calm. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. I sit on the opposite side of Alec. 

  


We play footsie as he looks at me and starts to laugh really hard. ‘You my dear are absolutely a mystery.’ When I say this Alec loses it and he falls off the stool laughing till he couldn’t breathe. I start laughing because the laugh was contagious.

  


I fall next to him and when we finally are done laughing we kiss. The kiss is not needy. It's soft and passionate. ‘You tell me everything right?’ I say keeping my voice calm and light. He looks at me and kisses me. ‘I have to tell you something.’ He says rubbing his hand down my face. ‘ Alec I know.’

  


I say grabbing his hand to make him focus. He looks and me and huffs out ‘How?’ He starts to stand up and he pulls off his shirt. ‘Why did you heal them, I was fine with them.’ He says as angry tears pour. ‘Alec stops no you weren’t you know they would have scarred even worse if I didn’t heal them’ I say loud trying to stay below his.

  


He looks at me and sits on the couch.’Alexander what is it I know you didn’t cause the bruises?’‘It is nothing I was training’ He says wiping his eyes. ‘Darling no lying you can talk to me.’ I say grabbing his face.

  


Then he breaks. ‘I’m so sorry it is just..just so much and I can’t deal with it I'm sorry I'm sorry I ruined everything.’ He says into my neck. ‘My love you did nothing wrong just please don’t do this to yourself again come to me. Alec, I know you aren’t telling me all of it but you can tell me when you’re ready I am always here for you.’ Alec kisses me and we hug again ‘Thank you Mags I love you.’ I whisper hugging him a little tighter ‘I love you too angel.’


	5. help me forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants Magnus to help him forget about everything with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be really graphic so look away.

Alec P.O.V

When I am done crying I go back to kissing Magnus. I kiss his neck and shoulders then I start to back him up into the room. “Love, are you sure this is what you need?” I nod and he lets me take control. I Take off his shirt and sit on top of him. I grab his hands and put them on my chest. I grind down on him as he touches my sides and starts to nip and kiss my neck. 

 

He pushes me back and makes me lay down on my back. He starts to kiss down my neck and down to my chest. I try to suppress the moans but fail. When he starts to get closer to the scars I say, “Magnus, stop.” He looks at me and I look down. “Alexander you, my love are beautiful, all of you is beautiful.” He goes back to kissing my chest and when he gets to the scares he looks in my eyes and traces them with his tongue.

 

He leaves hickeys on my stomach as he starts to unbutton my pants. “Oh god,” I mumble while I hide my face in my hand. He pulls down my pants and boxers and slowly sucks at the head. “Please...yes….fuck,” I say throwing my head back.I jerk my hips up but he has them secure on the bed. He takes me all the way in his mouth and sucks hard. “Fuck..gonna..cum..please don’t stop….yes.” 

 

I cum in his mouth but he keeps sucking me through my high. When I come down from my high he won’t stop. I reach my arms out to push his shoulders but he doesn’t budge. I throw my head back again but harder. The feeling feels so good but it's so sensitive. “Magnus..oh fuck...please..” I don’t know if I want him to stop or keep going. He grabs my thighs and lets me wrap them around his head. 

  
  


                                                 Magnus P.O.V

I don’t stop sucking, I suck a little harder when I feel Alec push at me a bit. This makes him squeeze tighter with his legs. I put a little lube on my fingers and put them inside of Alec. He arches his back the feeling of my mouth and the fingers are probably amazing. I look for the spot that will make Alec scream. When I find it I Alec whines. I stand up and push in. 

 

He winces a bit but quickly adjusts. I thrust in and out fastening my pace each time. I slow down when I see Alec is starting to cry a bit. I grab his face and make him look at me, “whats wrong?” 

 

He looks at me and kisses me slow and passionate. I start to thrust again but this time it’s slow and sweet. When I feel I get close he starts to scratch at my back. He moans as he finishes and I finish shortly. We ride it out with shallow thrusts.

 

“I love you,” Alec says. “I love you too darling.” I lean down and kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me suggestions on new fanfics I can write.


	6. telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally tells Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short sorry.

**_Alec P.O.V_ **

I know it’s was time to finally talk about it with Magnus.I know that Magnus would understand ‘daddy issues’ as you would call it. I think maybe I’ll tell him over dinner, or we will dance, or I’ll do something that he likes like get him flowers. Or I’m over thinking this. 

 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Magnus rolling over and snuggling into my neck. I smile at the thought of just, just  Magnus. I wrap my hands in Magnus’ naked back. I trace the scratches I left with my fingers lightly. I dip my fingers into his back dimples because I love them.

 

He starts to stir when I kiss his neck. He wakes up with a groan. He laughs when I lick a ticklish spot on his neck. “Good morning my love,” Magnus says snuggling further into my neck. He entangles our fingers and sits up to look me into the eyes.

 

I run my hands down his sides and stop lowly on his hips. He smiles and moans a bit. He leans in to kiss me but I stop him. “Magnus I have to tell you something,” He looks up at and his eyes squint. He replied with a  “What is it?” He rolls off me and rests on his forearm. “It’s about the umm..” I pointed at the scars. Magnus automatically sat up.

  
  


**_Third person P.O.V_ **

“Um..you have to promise you won’t lash out,” Alec said wrapping his hands around Magnus’ exhaling a shaky breath.  Magnus’ looked deep in thought then nodded. 

 

“When you crashed my wedding my family was accepting of me, being you know gay. But one day my, dad wanted to train with me. It started out as training but it got worst. He would kick me when I was down, literally. He started to call me names and he would um..” 

 

Magnus stayed staring at me and he wiped a tear that had fallen. I begin again with a shaky breath, “He started to call me names and he would sometimes address me by them like he would call me a faggot and I felt like I needed a reminder that I am a faggot.” Magnus grabbed me and hugged me.

 

“Alexander being gay doesn’t make you a faggot. Your father is just afraid of different. But his prejudice doesn’t excuse this. When I see him next he will beg for mercy..” Alec put his finger up to Magnus’ lips.

 

“Thank you for telling me my love,” Magnus said kissing Alec's check. “But when I see your father next I won’t be able to handle my rage,”   


	7. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus confronts Robert and makes an awful mistake while fighting Alec.

_** Magnus P.O.V ** _

 

I am pissed what the actual fuck is wrong with Robert Lightwood. I look over and see Alec is fast asleep. I stand up and use magic to get ready quickly. I go into the living room and create a portal to the institute. I portal into the ops center and walk to the training center. Lucky for me Robert lightwood is still training. 

 

I walk of tapping him on the shoulder. He looks at me and then turns around, “Can I help you warlock.” I stare at him and clench my jaw. “It has come to my attention that Alexander has been bruised quite a lot lately. He tells me it's training but I think it's different.” I start to circle around him as I continue, “I thought it was some homophobic prick who needed to be thought a lesson. But then I wondered how unfair it would be if I used magic so I'm here to ‘Train’.”

 

I put quotes with my fingers as I say train because Robert knows what I am talking about. He giggles and hands me a staff. He throws it at me hard but over time I’ve grown accustomed to surprises. He smiles as he hits it at me but flinches when I stop the hit. I hit his leg over and over but his shadowhunter balance keeps him up. 

 

Robert hits me on the side of the face causing me to fall. He stands on top of me stomping down on my chest whisper, “Don’t be such a fag, stand up.” I hit him in the head with my staff and hit the backs of his knees. He falls on his hands and knees, when I stand up I kick him in the face not letting him fall back. I punch him 1….2...3…..4….5. I push on his chest as he falls back.

 

“If I ever hear you say or do anything bad to my Alexander again your broken fucking nose will be one of your last problems. Now get back to training it’s hard work to slay demons it would be an awful tragedy if something were to happen to you.” I let the sarcasm sparkle in my voice as I pat him on the back. I create a portal and when I portal into the living room I am greeted by a mad Alec. “Magnus? What the hell,” I close the portal and walk towards him trying to explain. He pulls away and I say, “Listen, Alec, I know you didn’t want me to help but I can assure you that your father won’t hurt you anymore.” 

 

He turns around and screams, “Do you have any idea how much worse it is gonna be now. Magnus why do you always have to be so goddamn nosey.” I looked at him confused and hurt,  “I was helping you, you’re being selfish.” Alec looked at me narrowed his eyes, “You’re the only one thinking about themselves you didn’t think about the consequences.” 

 

I grabbed a drink and drank it as Alec continued to talk. Then I don’t know what came over me. I through the glass making it shatter next to Alec he looked at me with an expression that broke my heart. He looked terrified.

  
  


When I realized what I had done I walked towards him but he backed away heading to the room. I yelled at him, “Wait, Alec, I'm so so sorry.” But he shut the door. 

 

_**Alec P.O.V** _

I sat on the bed and laid down. I know Magnus didn’t mean it but that...scared me. I just was tempered and I know that I was being overdramatic but it scared me. I don’t blame Magnus it was the fight. I start to sob into the pillow making sure I'm quiet. I hear Magnus walk in and stay quiet pretending to be asleep.

 

He lays in the bed and wraps his arms around me whispering. “I'm so sorry, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are the love of my life and I didn’t mean to do that,”  I turn around and realize that he is crying.

 

I wipe my hand on his face and whisper, “it’s ok Magnus. I was overreacting and I love you.” He smiles softly and says, “Alec, you weren’t overreacting, and even if you were that gives me no right to act the way I did...I...I could have hurt you.” Magnus started to cry really hard as I assured him it was ok. He rested his head on my neck as we fell asleep.


	8. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus makeup, and make breakfast Alec finally feels like himself again

**_Magnus P.O.V_ **

When I wake up Alec is still sleeping. I am still shocked about what I did. I am such a dick, I am an awful boyfriend and I made him cry. He is so perfect he deserves so much better than me. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Alec rolling over and snuggling into my neck. 

 

He whispers, “Why are you up it’s still early?” Alec sits up and looks at me. I smile sadly and whisper back, “I just was thinking about...things.” Alec gets up and goes to get a glass of water. When he comes back he lays down and just stares at me.

 

“Magnus you need to stop being sorry about what happened. I was being over dramatic because I was scared and you, you were being a good boyfriend. I was yelling at you and I shouldn’t have. I know how much yelling scares you and I love you. But I am not forgiving you because I love you, I’m forgiving you because I realized how bitchy I was being about something that helped me a lot.” I looked at him and smiled leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 

”Thank you, Alexander, I needed that.” Alec smiled and leaned back. I feel better but I can’t help but think Alec is still scared emotional. He seemed ok but is it a facade. Should I believe this? He didn’t deserve this he is too perfect. Alec stands up and walks out of the room. 

 

On instinct, I follow him. He went into the kitchen and started taking eggs out of the fridge. “Why don’t you ever cook like a mundane?” I secretly didn’t know how. I depend on my magic. “I just don’t...like to,” Alec turned around and looked at me with a smile and wide eyes. “So you do not know how to cook?” I turned bright red and Alec smiled.

 

He ordered me to come help him but I would just make it taste awful. I love watching him cook he is so beautiful. Alec turned around and smiled at me I walk over to him and whisper, “Are you, ok love.” I assume his smile is going to fade but it grows brighter. “Yes, I am completely fine.” For the first time in a while, I believe him.


	9. Fath....Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Izzy what Robert did.

Alec P.O.V

After breakfast, Magnus got a call from a client. He was hesitant to leave me, alone. But I assured him I was completely ok. I sat down and started to read this old grimoire I found. I was taken away from the book by a knock at the door. I jog towards the door as the ringing gets louder. It’s Izzy she has a worried expression on her face.

“Izzy, hey what’s wrong?” She looks up and puts her phone in her pocket. “Have you seen dad? I haven't seen him anywhere and he told me if he was going back to Idris he would say goodbye first,” She stops rambling when she notices the expression on my face. I feel the shame and regret inside of myself because I didn’t tell Izzy. 

She adores my fath...Robert. Should she know, she has the right to know but this would break her. She can and has gone through a lot but this, this is too much. “Alec are you ok?” She steps into the loft and shuts the door. “Izzy, there is something that...just...something happened,” She walks with me to the living room. “What is it, is it about Magnus?” I shake my head and grab her hands. She sobs as I tell her the names my father called me.

Izzy starts to hyperventilate when I show her the scars. I sit next to her and hold her when she is finally done crying she sits up and wraps her hands around my face and neck kissing my forehead. “I am so so sorry hermano,” I smile and whisper, “Izzy it’s, im..ok now. Magnus helps a lot. He knows exactly what to say.” She stands up when her phone rings with a message from the institute. “I have to go. I love you, Alec,” She hugs me and I wrap my hands around her shoulders.

I walk her to the door and we are greeted by a very disheveled Magnus. “Magnus, what the hell happened to you?” Magnus limps into the loft giving me a quick kiss before explaining. “A very annoying warlock doesn’t understand how much it pisses me off when they don’t listen to me,” I watch him as he shuts the door and I let a laugh slip out. “You’re insane,” He looks at me and smiles. I mend down and kiss the spot under his ear, “We should probably get you cleaned up.” He bites his lip and whispers back, “That is a great idea.”


	10. perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reassured by Magnus how perfect he is during sex.

**_Magnus’ POV_ **

 

Alec practically carries me to the shower and helps me out of my clothing. I nag about how much I loved that shirt which was literally shreds and he just gives me the same loving smile. When I get into the shower I ask him, “Are you going to join me, my love?” I wait a second before peaking my head out of the shower to find Alec staring at himself in the mirror. 

 

I quickly grab a towel and get out, going next to him and saying, “Alec, what's wrong?” He looks at me and hugs himself whispering, “My body is ugly.” Something inside of me shatters as Alec starts to cry. “Alec, Alec look at me.” I lift his chin up and he fights a little as I pull his arms away from his scars, “Alec you probably won’t believe me but you are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life. You, my love, look beautiful, every part of you even the scars. I love every part of you because every part is exquisite.” 

 

He looks at me and smiles slightly, “I'm sorry Magnus its just I feel like you could have so much better. Why would you be attracted to me I literally have fag carved into my hip…” I cut Alec off by grabbing him and putting him in front of the mirror. “Alec you may see damaged goods but when I look at you I see perfection..” Alec sucks in a deep breath as I run my hands on his scares, he leans his head on my shoulder and puts his hands on my mine as I rub the delicate skin. 

\“My love you are perfect, beyond perfect I love you,” Alec kisses me and we walk over to the shower. He smiles brightly when I start to wash his chest with soup but the smile quickly turns into a moan when I teasingly go lower on his hips and thighs. He moans a breathy, “Magnus just touch me.” I bite on his earlobe whispering patience love. Patience” I tend to break easily so it didn’t take long for me to cave. We kissed our way to the bed.

 

He sits on top of me as we kiss. He arches his back as I rub on his sides. He mumbles against my lips, “Magnus come...come on...need you.” I kiss him slowly as I flick my fingers making lube appear on them. He lays back on the bed and I slowly slip a finger in. I stop when he winces slightly but he quickly asks me to continue. I take him into my mouth as I prep him but quickly stop before this ends too early. I make eye contact with him as I slowly enter him. 

 

“Give me..a second,” Alec says adjusting to me. I nod and rest my head on his. “Magnus, I love you..so much.,” Alec wraps his arms around my back and kisses my forehead. “I love you too sweetheart, you’re so perfect...if only you could see yourself through my eyes..perfect.” Alec lifts his hips a little and moans which tells me he is ready. I slowly build up a pace and Alec moans loudly as I find the perfect angle. “Oh fuck Magnus…” Alec screams digging his nails into my back. He cums hard with a shout tightening around me which makes me lose control. Alec and I sat wallowing in the love. Alec fell asleep to me whispering, “You’re perfect.”


	11. last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and its kind of short. Thank you <3

I winch when I Wake Up, It wasn’t like Magnus was rough it’s just that he is big and so good. I feel his warmth next to me. I roll over and put my face against his chest. He wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. He puts his hands lower brushing my butt and I yelp. He pulls away, giving me a look.

“You ok?” I smile and nod, “Yes, I'm just sore.” He touches my skin lighter and kisses my forehead as I lean into him. He kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around him. This time he winches from the scratches I left. “Jesus,” I mutter as I finally get a look at his back.

Nail marks are all down his back. Some are so deep they are scabbed over and at the top of his shoulders, there is 8 half crescent moon shaped. “I'm sorry, damn,” Magnus looks at me and laughs. “Don't worry love I love it,” Alec looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him slowly, lovely.

The kiss meant a lot to Alec, it told him that Magnus was there for him, and he wasn’t leaving. It showed him that there was nothing wrong with Alec, and he was the only person that he wanted to be with. It showed that he loves him. Magnus pulled away and Alec pulled him into a hug, letting them bask in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what i can do to make it better.


End file.
